


Drowning Cranes

by a9nomis



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a9nomis/pseuds/a9nomis
Summary: A missing brother. controlling parents. memories coming to the surface and a determined love interest, Edd's life derails off its predetermined course as Edd decides to take his freedom for himself and unravels his family's corrupt past.
Relationships: Ed/May Kanker, Edd "Double D"/Kevin, Eddy/Lee Kanker, Marie Kanker/Nazz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Drowning Cranes

Chapter One

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

CLICK.

The sound of rustling sheets filled the room. A loud yawn could be heard coming from a tired figure. Emerging from the sheets was a small figure.

"Messy messy messy messy," The boy mumbled as small dexterous hands reached over and made their bed. Once finished the boy made his way to his dresser to retrieve his clothing and bath supplies. His bare feet made their way across the carpet of his room, towards the cold hardwood. The boy hisses at the sudden coldness but continued his way to the bathroom.

The sound of the shower starting up made the boy sigh in content as he stood under the warm welcoming spray. Once done washing up the boy wrapped himself in a towel and walked over to the bathroom mirror.

Blue eyes stared back at him. Eyes full of knowledge and curiosity. Raven locks hide away in a black beanie. The boy grabbed his tooth brush, soft hand holding it firmly. After finishing brushing his teeth the boy decides to get dressed and walk down to the kitchen.

The kitchen and house is empty. Couches and furniture sit in the living room with no purpose only for show. The boy makes his way to a phone messenger and his play on the recorder before walking into the dark cold kitchen.

'You have 3 new messages.'

BEEP.

"Eddward. This is your father. I am to inform you of a small gathering with some of my business partners this upcoming month. I expect you to be there."

BEEP.

Eddward took a small mental note as he casually flipped over his eggs.

"Eddward. It's mother. I've set an appointment for you to meet with Louis and get a suit tailored. Adam will come pick you up."

BEEP.

Eddward places his food on his plate and put the dishes in the sink. Sitting down he took a bite from his breakfast.

"Hey double D!" Doubles D smiled gently when the familiar voice left the speaker. "I just thought of the best scam! Free your schedule after school!"

BEEP.

'There are no more messages."

The fork in Doubled D's hand was gently placed on the table with an echoing clink. The boy rested his face in his hands as he started to cry. Tears trickling down his face and arm.

'I hate this goddamn silence.'

The boy sat alone. The only sign of life we're the broken sobs that echoes through the cold dark house.

After washing his face and the remaining dishes Double D brought his book bag over his shoulder as he walked out the door. Taking a deep breath he tried to compose himself and held his head high. Eddward walked to his mailbox and opened it up. Reaching in, he pulled out a small pile of envelopes. With a sigh he shuffled through them.

Most were already paid bills of the houses expenses, he threw out the unwanted ads and the newspaper that did not interest him.

Eddward Vincent. He was a boy with a destined future and his whole life decided for him. His father, a successful CEO of one of the largest companies in the world and his mother a world renowned designer. Eddward was expected by his family to succeed and take over the company. Get married and have a family. Eddward frowned, the company was supposed to be passed down to his older brother but that's another story.

Double D paused his shuffling of papers when out of the corner of his eye he noticed a certain someone leaving their house. Across the street was the high school's quarterback, Kevin Barr. Double D took a moment to watch the jock. The red headed football player dumped a bag of trash in the garbage before rolling it down to the curb.

Double D looked away when both of their eyes met. He could feel the scowl from across the cul de sac. Double D's face turned a light shade of pink before he let out a sigh and started his walk to school. He enjoyed the light breeze of the autumn air, it was just the start of his senior year and the summer heat had begun to cool down. He took a deep breath and tried to wash away all of his negative thoughts from this morning and think of something positive.

"Oh the fall air, it's so gentle and full of wonder. Fall being the season of change as the trees transform into beautiful shades of orange and yellow," He spoke quietly to himself as though it was a form of meditation.

"Hey what's wrong with you sockhead. Don't tell me you started talking to yourself again," a gruff familiar voice made the boy look down at his short friend.

"Oh, good morning Eddy. Are you perhaps joining me on this wonderful walk towards our place of learning and education?" Double said joyfully as he made his way towards the school. Double D loved learning, he felt at home behind the brick walls of Peach Creek High. Even though the nerd faced constant bullying and teasing the dork enjoyed the camaraderie of his friends that were there.

"Yeah yeah. I have go in early for tutoring because my parents threatened to ground me if I didn't get my stupid grades up," He said. The shorter of the two grumpily looked at his nails and scowled.

"Oh! Do you need any help? I would love to help you raise your grade in your academics," Double D said.

"I wish. My parents told me that I couldn't ask you. Something about my mom feeling guilty about making you save my hide every time I fail," Eddy said, grumbling. Double D frowned and went to speak but the sound of a revving motorcycle caused the two to snap their heads towards the sound. Racing past them was none other than Kevin Barr on his motorcycle. Double D let out a small squeak of surprise when a powerful gust of wind whipped past the two. Eddy's face morphed into a scowl as he covered himself to avoid wet leaves from hitting him.

"Damn shovel chin and his stupid motorcycle! I bet he gets everything handed to him that spoiled jerk!" Eddy said.

Double D frowned at his friend before speaking, "Eddy. You shouldn't speak like that. Kevin actually works very hard for the things he has. In fact, you and I both know that motorcycle took him months to build just so he could have something to ride on his senior year."

"Yeah yeah, like I care. Shovel Chin probably had his lackey's do the work for him," Eddy said. He continued to march down the street. Double D frowned and looked at where the jock had driven off to. Double D knew for a fact that Eddy was wrong because he himself watched the redhead every morning working in the garage. Not that he would tell his friend that of course. Double D's cheeks warmed up remembering those mornings. He looked ahead and saw the school slowly approaching.

"Well, I hope you have fun with your studies. I will be in the library," Double D said. He moved on ahead to the building. Eddy huffed and followed in before parting ways with his friend.

Double D entered the quiet deserted library, the only person being the librarian herself. Giving a small wave, the gray haired woman smiled and greeted him quietly. He walked over to a table and sat his bag down gently and pulled out a set of future assignments for his class. Edd was already ahead of everyone with the highest GPA in the school. As of expected from him. Edd sighed as he made his way to the biology section. Picking out a few books from the shelves he carried them to the table and started his morning like any other.

The first bell rang signaling that school had started. School busses pulled in along with many of the students. Football players and sports enthusiasts finished up showering after morning practice and made their way into the halls. Double D, checking out a few books, walked out into the crowd. His slim shoulders scrunched up to his ear to avoid being tossed around by the passing crowd. Weaving his way through he let himself be swept away by the current of students towards the café for breakfast. With a small tray of waffles and a carton of milk, Edd joined his friends at the breakfast table.

"Salutations and good morning my friends. Ed how have you been? I noticed the football team just finished their first practice," Double D said. Ed, his lovable goofball of a friend joined football freshmen year. Considering his major growth in size the coach and football players respected him and thought he'd make a great linebacker.

"The coach is mean, Double D! Making us play so soon after break," Ed said. Double D smiled and gave a reassuring pat on his friends back.

"Well I'm sure the coach does it in your best interests Ed," he said. He looked over at the grumbling Eddy.

"And did you find your study session enlightening Eddy?" He asked his friend. Eddy groaned and slammed his head on the table.

"I hate stupid algebra! I mean seriously who's going to use that stuff anyway!?" He said. Eddy stood up with his tray. Double D followed suit.

"Well you will need it on the test and that's all that matters. Eddy please do let me know if you need any assistance." Double D said. Eddy sneered.

"Easy for you to say. Your classes aren't even needed to graduate," Eddy said almost bitterly.

"Well Eddy that's because I excelled at all the required academics to graduate in my freshmen and sophomore year," Double dee explained. Eddy frowned as he dumped his food in the garbage can.

"Then why don't you just graduate already?" He said. Double D frowned and dumped his tray before following his friend.

"Well I like it here Eddy. I'm not too keen on graduating quite yet," he said. Ed had dumped his tray out and was called over by the football table a while ago. Double D watched his friend join the jocks and smiled as the group welcomed him kindly. And of course, Double D didn't miss those piercing green eyes either.

"Your really weird huh Double D? Anyway, I can't believe I'm saying this but we should head to class. If I'm late again I'll get a detention then my parents would really ground me," Eddy said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Double D nodded his head and bid his friend goodbye before heading to class.

His first class being one of his favorites, was art class. He loved it in the morning. The room was very serene and the art teacher let him study while he was there. It wasn't his first choice but with some convincing from an old friend he joined.

'Speaking of old friend….' He thought as he entered the familiar art room. Double D looked around before spotting a mob of blue hair. Walking up he looked over the person's shoulder and watched the girl continue her painting.

"The painting is coming together rather nicely Marie," Double D said with a smile. Marie looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Hey! Good morning double D. Thanks, I wanted to work with oil paints for a while, and the teacher says I should add it to my portfolio," Marie said. The bluenette spun around in her stool to face him.

"I agree. I'm sure any school would accept you after seeing your work," Double D praised. Marie smiled and stood up walking to the sink to clean her brushes.

"You really think? I mean I'm sure after they see my grades they'll question it," Marie said with a small laugh. Double D let out a chuckle.

"Speaking of which. Do you still need help with that math homework?" Double D asked as he took a seat at the table. Marie smiled and nodded before sitting down and quickly rummaging through her bag to grab a slightly crumpled piece of paper.

"May and Lee are on their way. Lee is running a bit late cause she worked a double at the diner and May just came back from a convention so she overslept," Marie said. Double D nodded his head.

"Well we can work on it now and you can help me catch them up later alright?" Double D said. Marie nodded and they continued. After a while Marie was able to understand and do it herself. After a few moments Marie glanced at Double D.

"Hey…did the asshole or bitch call?" Marie asked quietly. Double D frowned before letting out a sigh.

"If you mean my mother and Father then yes. They want me to go to some party with a bunch of business partners," Double D said, rubbing his eyebrows in frustration.

Marie scowled, "Fucking assholes."

"Language Marie," Double Dee chastised.

"Yeah…whatever."

Double D let out a sigh. The only person who knew about his family wealth was Marie and her two sisters. No one from the cul de sac, none of his friends…no one. It was only Marie Kanker, May Kanker and Lee Kanker who knew. After a moment of silence between the two, Marie went back to her homework.

The doors to the classroom opened and closed and two girls walked in.

"Sorry we're late hun, there were some jerks giving me a hard time at the diner." A woman with curly orange hair said giving Double D an almost motherly pat on the back.

"Yeah, and I ran into Ed, he made me tell him all about the convention since he couldn't go with me," another voice spoke. This time, it was a blond with straight hair.

"It's quite alright. I was helping Marie with her homework. If you need assistance with yours I can help out," Double D offered.

"I would love that hun, have you seen Eddy this morning? His parents said he would be waking up early to study," the orange haired woman said.

"Yes I have seen Eddy, Lee. He did wake up early for tutoring," Double D informed her. Lee smiled and sat down, reaching in her bag to grab her homework.

"That's good. I hope once he gets his grades up he'll be able to attend at least the community college," Lee said. Double D nodded his head.

"Yes, I've heard about your and Eddy's plans. Thank you Lee for keeping him on track. I don't know what he would do without you," Double D said. Lee smiled and pulled out her pencil.

"I don't know what I'd do without him. My little short stack keeps me going," Lee said sweetly. Double D smiled and scooted over to look at her homework. Lee cared so much for her sisters and Eddy. Despite his friend and her constantly fighting they loved each-other deeply, seeing them together always made Double D very happy.

"I was very happy I got to run into Ed this morning. I got him a great comic book from the convention and he absolutely loved it!" May, the blonde, said happily. Double D smiled at her. May Kanker, now talk about total turnover in attitude. Double D thought back to when she was in middle school, she was always loud and never seemed like the sharpest tool in the tool shed. But then high school happened. She became more soft spoken and more mature. Her change in attitude is what helped her make a strong friendship with Ed. They may be just friends now, but double D wouldn't be surprised if they decided to be together.

He smiled and they all gathered around as Double D explained the homework to them. Finally, the sisters finished up and felt quite pleased with themselves. They had around thirty minutes left until the bell rung. Lee put her things away before excitedly turning to the group.

"Alright, so tonight. You are gonna come over, bring Eddy and Ed alright?" Lee said pointing to Double D. He pointed to himself but nodded his head, not daring to question the redhead.

"Good. Tonight we are all celebrating! I have a special announcement to make," Lee said with a large, excited smile. Marie smiled excitedly and so did May and Double D.

"What is it?" May asked.

"You'll just have to wait until tonight," Lee said playfully. Double D chuckled. Marie and May put their things away and Marie got up to work on her painting. Lee and May pulled out their sketchbooks to work on the art project assigned to them. With a happy smile Double D stood up and went to go to the back table to study quietly. That is, until he turned around and ran straight into someone, nearly knocking over at how sturdy the other was.

"Ah, my apologies. I didn't mean to-" double D gasped mid sentence as emerald eyes pierced his own.

"K-Kevin! Salutations I-"

"What do you want jockstrap?" Marie spoke up with an amused smirk. Kevin looked away from Double D for a second to respond to the bluenette.

"I came to pick up a box of decorations for the homecoming party. The art Teacher said double dork could help me out," at the mention of Double D green eyes turned right back to him. Double D stiffened but nodded his head. Behind him Marie shrugged and continued her painting.

"Right of course, right this way Kevin," He said as he made his way past the man and towards the art closet. Kevin followed him and the door opened, inside we're to boxes filled to the brim with neatly placed decorations. Double D grabbed a box as Kevin grabbed the other.

"I will help you take this to the student council," he said. Kevin simply responded with a simple grunt. Double D refrained from chastising the man for not using proper words out of fear of making the other angry. Double D waved goodbye at the sister trio before leaving the room.

The two of them walked silently down the hall. The jock and the beanie wearing boy never talked that much after high school started, in fact, Double D tried his best to avoid the jock as much as possible. Which was not hard considering their cliques just never ran into each other's. That is, except for the occasional tutoring session. In fact, this is the first time the two were alone together since the last year of middle school. Double D frowned, not wanting to remember such a painful memory. He glanced over towards Kevin, wondering if the jock still remembered it as much as he did.

A lot has happened over the years. His family, his friends. Double D looked down at the box of decorations. Too lost in thought he didn't notice a pair of football players passing by, or a foot sticking out in front of him. With a loud gasp he stumbled over the trap. He closed his eyes tightly and braced for impact, keeping the box level so it wouldn't spill too much.

The impact didn't come, Instead, Double D was caught by Kevin. Regaining his balance, the nerd gave the redhead a quiet thank you. His grip on the box tightened as he refused to look at the man in front of him.

"Aw, come on Kev. Don't tell me you're sticking up for the guy?" said a mumble from behind Double D.

"Idiot. If he fell and spilled all this shit I would have to pick it up. Then I would have to explain to Sarah why her homecoming decorations got ruined, unless you want to explain to her what happened?" Kevin said. His voice was annoyed and stern. Double D felt a heavy weight settle in his chest as though someone had put weights in his rib cage. The jocks, who Edd assumed, was part of the football team, scratched the back of their necks and apologized to their captain. Neither of them wanted to face the club leaders' wrath at all. Double D watched as they walked away awkwardly.

He still refused to look at Kevin. Holding the box closer to himself, he felt the other glancing at him. As ridiculous as it sounds, he just wanted to dive into the box and disappear. Suddenly, the sound of following footsteps stopped. Double D halted his steps as well and turned to face his fellow classmate.

"Keven. What's the ma-"

"You know, you've been avoiding me," he said. Double D's breath caught in his throat. He never expected Kevin to notice. Double D closed his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Kevin. I-"

"Three years," he said. Cutting the other off. Double D's grip on the box tightened. His eyes widened ever so slightly. Was Kevin referring to what he thought he was… his thoughts lingered to a stop as Kevin took a step closer towards him.

"I'm sure I waited long enough don't you think?" He said. His voice was soft and almost pained. Double D bit his lip.

"Kevin…" his voice trembled. He wasn't expecting this. Kevin wasn't supposed to remember. He was supposed to give up and move on.

"Hey! Hurry it up Kevin! Everyone's waiting for the decorations!" A loud voice echoed down the hall. His and Kevin's heads shot up to look towards its origin. A girl with long red hair and fiery eyes set ablaze looked at them.

Double D heard Kevin curse under his breath, clearly annoyed with the interruption. Double D decided to take the escape.

"Oh! Of course Sarah! We will be right there," he said. He rushed down the hall. Footsteps silently followed as they made it to the classroom. Sarah opened the door and walked in. Double D looked around and noticed some familiar faces in the room. Walking over to the table, he placed the box down.

"Oh cool dude! Did you make these yourself, Double D? They're really pretty," Nazz said. Nazz was a girl who lived in the cul da sac along with Sarah. The girl had plucked a small paper rose from the box and examined it. Double D smiled.

Nazz was very simplistic in her looks. Her charm was effortless and her beauty even moreso. Long since childhood her blonde locks had grown out and was almost always in a rough lazy bun. Despite being the head cheerleader nazz's attire always consisted of her wearing hoodies and roughed skinny jeans.

In comparison, Edd watched Sarah look through the decorations in a more hasty manner. The fiery redhead was the complete opposite of the other's calm effortless attitude. Edd gave her props for putting a strong effort in her appearance, making her glow with beauty. He doesn't remember a time the redhead had come to school looking less than perfect.

"Oh not all of them," He responded, looking at the beautiful paper flower in Nazz's hand, "You can thank Marie Kanker for most of them," he said. Double D reached in the box and pulled out an oddly shaped paper rose. With a sheepish smile he held it up.

"This is one of my first ones. I most certainly improved but this one is quite special to me," he said. Nazz chuckled and gently grabbed the rose. Double D nervously twirled his thumbs before speaking.

"Though, this may seem rather odd, but is there any way you could return this one after use perhaps?" He asked. Nazz, simply nodded her head understandingly with a smile.

"Of course dude. I'll keep it safe, It will be put at my table for prom," she said. She put it gently down on the table and continued to unpack the supplies.

"If I may ask. What exactly is the theme for homecoming?" He said. Suddenly, an arm quickly wrapped itself around him as a small figure crashed into his side excitedly.

"Theme you ask? Why it's origami!" The tiny figure said. Double D looked down to find yet another resident of the cul de sac, Jimmy. Jimmy was a dainty small boy who constantly followed Sarah about. He was part of the fashion club and the prom committee. The boy had a knack for clothing and all things design double D had to admit.

"Origami?" Double D said. He looked down at all the decorations that covered the table. All of them are in fact made of paper. Double D looked at the large pile at the end of the table. He winced remembering all the paper cranes he had stayed up folding. Jimmy chuckled and brought his attention back.

"Yes! Just imagine double D just like the old Japanese legend, one thousand cranes held by strings floating in the sky. The gods will grant a wish and that is the true theme of homecoming," Jimmy said. Double D nodded and gave a huge smile.

"Why that's amazing Jimmy! I'm sure the homecoming dance will be unforgettable!" He said. Jimmy smiled and walked away. From the corner of his eye he noticed Kevin talking to Sarah and a group of students. It was most likely about lighting and all the mechanical stuff, he remembered Kevin did that last year. The school surprisingly paid him to help with operating most of the events. Considering peach creek is a small town it's hard to get people out here on time without getting lost. Double D looked away when a pair of green eyes turned to look at him. Suddenly, the bell rang signaling the next class. Double D rushed out the door and passed Kevin. The boy turned quickly trying to keep up with the small teen.

Double D managed to quickly and expertly weave through the crowd. Turning invisible almost immediately. The heavy weight in his chest returned when he heard Kevin's voice call out his name. But his voice was swept away by the busy chatter. Finally, there was silence when a door to an all too familiar and abandoned janitor closet opened and closed behind him.

Double D slid down the door and took a deep breath, the previous events catching up to him. He wasn't expecting Kevin to remember or even mention back then. Was he really still waiting for a response? The thought scared Double D more than anything. Double D rested his head on his knees.

It was the last day of middle school, The cul de sac threw a party to celebrate. Double D remembered it as though it was yesterday. Everyone was reminiscing and having fun. There was a somber weight in the air during that time. It was like people knew things wouldn't be the exact same. Double D shivered and closed his eyes, he remembered the cold air that night. Everyone was passed out in Kevin's living room. He had stepped out for a breather.

'Hey double dork. Whatcha doing out here?'

Kevin was supposed to forget.

'Nothing too much Kevin…I'm just…worried about the future I guess.'

If only he hadn't said anything.

'What are you talking about dorko. You have nothing to worry about.'

A tear slipped from his eyes. Double D covered his ears as though he was trying to not hear the conversation in his head. As though it never happened.

'Kevin…?'

If only he had just said no.

'I promise I won't leave you Edd. I love you.'

"I'm so sorry Kevin," Edd said. His voice was a broken whimper.

'You don't have to answer yet. I'll wait.'

Double D cried silently. Through his tears Double D silently spoke those forbidden words he was not allowed to say.

'I love you too Kevin.' His voice was so strained, not a single sound came out. He burrowed his head between his knees and made an attempt to calm himself down. After the incident Double D was so scared that he avoided Kevin for three years. He couldn't say no to him. And he wasn't allowed to say yes. He continued to cry as the bell rang for class.


End file.
